/kek/ (Plug.dj Room)
e/kek/, in short, is a spawning pool for new and dank memes. Most do not survive to adulthood. ;-;7 It can be found over heeeere: https://plug.dj/kek This community is the elite of the memey finders, and as you read those lines, maybe they are creating another great maymay ! In this very weird place, you will be able to encounter maybe the most finest people on earth. Music is also played in this room. Some weird individuals may try to educate you (Legion_Gethinfiltrator and his documentaries), play cringe compilations (TyraBankrupt) sometimes, Spam Esteban Winsmore videos (Isn't it, Matt-kek ?), and even talk DexturrMurrgen through masturbation. So feel ;_; free to come and to play bebin videos ! Countries /kek is an international team, you can find people from the bes' country of freedom on earth: USA, but also spanish, Neo-Zealanders, Swedish, French, Cuban, and even people from Uranus (but don't look in there... It's dark) The Dream Team All the lovely memebers of our beautiful community (feel free to add your name here) : Host: Captain Kek Managers: :XⱯℲ:, BruceWaymeKek, M00s3, TearsONI Bouncers: 3.000.000get, childstar. DexturrMurrgen, Figget. idut. Legion_Gethinfiltrator, Pee Pee Vaginae, Quintal. Tumithak. Val Notable Members (Level 6 or higher) $waqqy -PeakkunG- 23qrt52 3isD (xoip) 420SWAGSCOPE 5- 553 ;;uuuhhjjerrss,ll!! aaaa Absoluty Administrator (9man) Airaclya Alexander Berbatov Am Shagar aminals an.introverted.robot Anime Sucks ANIME_IS_FUCKING_GAY (He is 100% correct) aperrentis Ash assertivist Baa90 banshiryuu Barky Besiden Beta Housing Beverice BIDOOF BillTho Bitchee BlushinMushroom Bob (Brand Ambassador) BorderDerp boulder BoxedBiscotti boypussy Brotza btwtbh BusterBear CharlesMurray Clefair Damnt DaNBloodyScars Dat1Bun davefromaccounting derp5 DesuNyanUguu dewme dicksick dickwatanabe DOMINACIJA dongcopter420 DONUTman Donutpie dr. lel philips Dr. Pavel Draws-Stuff ebinladen Eggplant Elitefire, Stupid Spah! ElSombo Estfag etaoi FatFriarFunk FruitGushers Funkmasta FUNKY BASIC (Brand Ambassador) Funky-Asuna furfig Galosengen Geege Gfrog_Ewew Gippo Dudee Glaceon Glastonbury goblinthunder GopherGripz Gravel Half A Walrus Hamps Happy dancing man Haxxor33 henkovic HiroCantRememberHisPass (Hiro Protagonist) Horriblecoders IfeelSoIndie ilovemurrica impp102 Indiegente iTs_Kryptic jeremy Jimmeh kawaiiniggerpony kayga kekbreck kekchan biggest fan :^) Kekkats kekmykek Kekowl Kimmy Jong Un Kris Kunty kuuroki2 Kyotero LatinoRuseBird (Le Ruse Bird) Le_Nermin Lethrokai Lord Farquaad LordKek lsn Mantis502 mc_ride McMootlekins (probably mot) Menti Meow-Mix (MeowTank) MF_CHIPSE MnemonicPear MoReX mutismgeneral Nerwin NG nicecat Nobody Not a Namefig 2.0 NSA offbyone okhai Orbis OutTheWazoo phallicassortment Pholey png Powdered Toast Man Prisoner 24601 purplemisty QuoVadis regularmilkman Reud Ridaz-senpai ridewarrior Riflly rtguy Rustlinator s1n Sanderman Sanic Hegehog Sarif Savant- Scarlet Dervish Scotteh ShamanBear Sheffleton (rip) ShrekThe0gre)))))))))))) Shuttle Skytop Slarty sneke o SpookyCoat Spoonie Stinky_Whizzleteats strangerdanger SUCKSUCKSTHISSUCKS swaglord (4chan mod) Tabarnak' TableJeb23 Talking Cat Bob tangeruse tangy2 ThatDandyMan The CEO The Oracle Of Issyk Kul The Ruseman theayylmaoster TheListerMr ThePerfectSandwich ThePlebNation thewhitehouse thisisniceboard ThunderRhapsody (Alex) toast_recon Top Yamada (r.i.p) topjej TotallynotRorschach TPoS Trusty Eddsworth turbonigger Tympani TyraBankrupt UltraSheen unmokyeauniverse User-523f4300 Vackule Verimelon Victacobell vladimir trollinski Vouis Luitton WHOA Wilson (Brand Ambassador) xoDreamOnxo yamb YesAllKeks YogaFire zDream Zeyphr ƸӜƷ (tablefly) ๖ۣۜĐل - ɴᴇᴏɴ - TFL Ḅello 愛音楽-Saito-Otaku Epin memes born from /kek/ BAGGER 288 Bagger 288 is a massive bucket excavator built in germany. It is said that she have her own mind and was built to counter the attack of robots from the future. It is well known since a song tells her wonderful story.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azEvfD4C6ow Everyone ! BAGGER :two: :eight: :eight: ! Spes Spes. The final frontier. Spes is everything around Earth. Uranus is found within spes. Spes evolved pretty quickly, gaining a subreddit and 2-3 boards on s4s. Poodlel Poodlel '''is a little, fluffy poodle. It is very fluffy. :3 There is also the subspecies "Spes Poodlel"; a poodlel who survives in spes. Pbbbt '''Pbbbt is the onomatopoeia for a bass drop rendered in chiptune with the music software Famitracker. It actually kinda does sound like "pbbbt". The amount of 'b's varies between pbbbters. Welcome Back When someone says that they are leaving (i.e. "brb") it is always polite to welcome them back before they have even returned. Several members of the plug.dj room attempted to get the meme officially recognised by knowyourmeme.com, howeber they had a no fun allowed ponyfig mod (who presumably works for free) which deleted all our entries. Plug a shit Plug.dj is such a bad website and often has bugs, sometimes coining the nickname bug.dj. When bugs happen, you can either say "Plug a shit" or to look really cool, use emojies "electric_plug: :a: :poop:" it will look AMAZING! Mod Abuse The /kek/ mods like to abuse their powers and will skip, ban (looking at Legion) and put themselves at the top of the waitlist as they see fit. This is very /sp/ of them. To do cool emojis, type "Mod :a: :bus: e" Ice Bear Introduced in the Winter 2014 set of avatars, this avatar is simply a polar bear, although the users of /kek/ were quick to dub it as "ice bear." Much like the snake avatar, which was once a favorite in the room, where all of its users would change their avatars to record a "snekception," the ice bear became extremely popular for a couple of days. Users unaware of the ice bear, possibly due to a lack of knowledge of the new avatars, were coaxed into spending their plug points on the ice bear avatar, and non-ice bears were often shunned amid the ice bear cult. Now, only a couple of ice bears are left. ;_;7 Gayjacked Gayjacked is a family guy joke that is so zogg fuging hilarious we play it all the time. It goes like this: a homosexual man hijacks a plane and proceeds to tell everyone that the plane is going to Miami. He then starts dancing, while the other people react. It's funny because he is a weird gay man, and he hijacks a plane, so instead of a hijacking it's a gayjacking. Go to http://www.plug.dj/kek for more quality keks like this one.